


Kiss You

by Idzzdi



Series: Take Me Home [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday, Birthday Party, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idzzdi/pseuds/Idzzdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Zayn's birthday and the boys arrengend a suprise party for him. And even though everything's perfect and Zayn has all he could ask for there is one last birthday wish only one special girl can fullfil..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss You

„Happy Birthday!“ Everyone shouted and Zayn’s jaw dropped. Liam walked towrads him and handed him a glass of champagne. “To our birthday boy.” He said to him and then clinked glasses with Zayn.

Zayn could not quite comprehend yet what was happening. His best friends came greeting him, hugging him and wishing him a happy birthday. Harry playfully messed up with hair and as Zayn jolted after Harry he started really enjoying this. Surprise Party.

Liam had asked him to come hang out. And since it was Zayn’s birthday the younger lad had offered to take him out to eat. Zayn had agreed though he was a little pissed at all the other lads who apparently were busy that night. Out with girls, or something like that. But it turned out that they were the ones decorating Harry’s and Louis’ apartment and getting everything ready for the party.

They had invited their band, some friends and of course girls. Zayn glanced over at a group of girls standing with Niall as he pulled up his guitar and started playing some random cords. Anything for the ladies. Zayn grinned.

Somebody came walking up to him from behind pressing their hands against Zayns eyes. “Guess who.” A female voice sang and a wide smile appeared on Zayn’s face immediately.

“Carrie.” He said and she removed her hands as he turned around. They grinned at each other. Carrie pulled him into a tight embrace. “Happy Birthday, Zaynie.” She whispered into his ear and Zayn blushed a little. She was so close. And he loved it when she was. In fact he wished she was this close to him more often, but him and Carrie were only friends. He regretted never pulling it together and asking her out on a real date when they met and so the two of them had just become good friends. Very good friends.

Carrie grinned at him as her hands slowly loosened around his neck and carelessly wandered down his arms to his hands and just as Zayn thought she might hold his hands, she pulled her arms back and crossed them in front of her chest.

“I have a confession to make..” She started out.

“Do you now?” Zayn asked with a smirk on his face. He could still hope and the way she awkwardly starred at her feet gave him hope.

“Yeah, I forgot your present.”

Zayn laughed, trying to hide his disappointment. “Ah, that’s alright sweety. You should not have gotten me anything anyways.”

“But I wanted to.” She protested and looked up at him. Their gazes met and for a moment their eyes locked and Zayn felt something stir deep down his stomach. But their lovely connection was broken when Louis cheerfully made his way over to them.

“What are you two lovebirds doing over here?” He asked and Zayn blushed again, hastily looking away and starching his neck. Carrie looked just as embarrassed and grabbed her drink muttering something under her breath and making her way over to some friends. Louis looked a little confused but Zayn waved his hand to show Louis not to ask.

“Mate.. You should make a move.” Louis said anyways as he pulled Zayn aside by his sleeve. Zayn just shook his head. “Come on. She’s totally into you. Just the way she looks at you..” Louis continued but stopped as Zayn glared at him. He hated when the boys tried to interfere with his love life. His non-existing love life.

Louis didn’t mention it again that night which Zayn was thankful for. The party was going great and he was having a fun time, really thankful for the lads to arrange this little get-together. With all the people in Harry’s and Louis’ not so big living room it got pretty hot pretty fast and after a few more drinks Zayn decided to step outside to get some air. He opened the balcony door and let the fresh air take him in. He stood for a couple of seconds before he realized somebody else had been on the balcony already.

“Carrie.” He said a little surprised and the little girl looked up to him as he stepped closer to her. She smiled. “How’s the birthday boy doing?”

“Ah, okay I guess.”

“Okay? This is your party. You should be feeling more than just okay.”

He grinned as she stressed the last word. If only she knew she was the only one at this party who could make it any better. She didn’t even know how much Zayn liked her. And Zayn was getting sick of it. Maybe Louis was right and Zayn should just go for it, just to see if maybe she was feeling the same. Maybe. Highly unlikely. But Zayn was dazzled from the alcohol and didn’t really care. He leaned against the railing.

“Well I don’t know. I guess there’s just some birthday wishes left open.” He said looking down the balcony watching a few people walk by.

“Like what?” She seemed genuinely interested.

“There something I wanted to do..”

“Do what?”

“Kiss You.”


End file.
